Hold On, I Still Need You
by NYCBaby13
Summary: Everyone knows the Gilbert family, but not everyone knew about Elena and Jeremy's older sibling... A sister to be exact. What if Miranda and Grayson didn't die that night? What if Elena's older sister picked her up instead? Will the accident still happen? Follow Veronica Gilbert and her journey before and after she finds out about everything that goes bump in the night...
1. Get to know her

Oc & Damon Salvatore Love Story.

Everyone knows the Gilbert family: Elena, Jeremy, Grayson, Miranda, John, and Jenna... but not everyone knew about Elena and Jeremy's older sibling... A sister to be exact. What if Miranda and Grayson didn't die that night? What if Elena's older sister picked her up instead? Will the accident still happen? Follow Veronica Gilbert and her journey before and after she's involved in everything that goes bump in the night. When will she meet the famous Salvatore brother? Will the have an epic love story or will it ALL comes crashing down?

Full name: Veronica Amarie Gilbert

(Played by Melissa Benoist)

Age: 19

Siblings: Elena (16) & Jeremy (14)

What she does: Goes to Whitmore College (just started her Sophmore year of college) and she works part time at the Grill.

Friends: Vicki, Matt, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Lilly (oc), and Briana (oc).

Hobbies: Hangs out with her siblings on her free time, works at the Grill, takes walks with her friends or by herself when she needs to clear her head, and she likes to find new places to wonder.

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY OC'S! I don't own the Vampire Diaries or it's original characters or story lines.

***My chapters will range from 1,000 to 3,000 words. (Depends on how much detail I'll be willing to put into it.) Hope you enjoy it!***

I will be uploading my first chapter shortly...

I also upload on wattpad like I do with my other stories.


	2. The Beginning

Veronica's POV

In the beginning, it was just mom, dad and I. Then, my little sister was born when I was 3 and then my little brother, when I was 5. I remember dad always telling me bedtime stories about the supernatural. Vampires, werewolves, and witches were all a myth...or so I thought.

But before I get into that, I wanna tell you about my life. Hi, my name is Veronica Amarie Gilbert. I am 19 years old and I have a little sister, Elena, and a little brother, Jeremy. Elena is the type to, how do I say this, always get her way. She's one of those 'what I say, goes' type of girl. My baby brother on the other hand is quite a handful.

I don't think mom and dad know that he's becoming a druggie. I caught him yesterday, while I was visiting for the weekend, smoking in his room. And being the best big sister that I am, I promised that I wouldn't say anything unless they question me about it.

Tonight was family night for the first time in a few months.

Mom and dad were in the kitchen cooking-well, dad was cooking. Mom was just watching as she drank her wine. I sat on the couch and texted my best friends Briana and Lilly.

 _ **Bri~ Hey so I heard there's a party in the woods by Wickery Bridge. Any of you up for it?**_

 _ **Lil~ Oooh! I'm in! What about you V?**_

I thought about it for a minute and looked back to where my parents stood. The sight of them laughing and holding each other always warmed my heart. I turned back and stared at my phone before texting~ _**Sorry. I wanna spend time with my parents. And plus, it's family night.**_

 _ **Bri~ Don't sweat it. We can hang some other time. Just the 3 of us.**_

 _ **Lil~ Yeah. Just like old times sake!**_

 _ **Me~ Thanks for understanding guys. You know I love you both, right?**_

 _ **Bri &Lil~ We know! ;***_

I smirked as I looked at their message. I don't know what I would do without them both. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be." Mom said aloud with a smile. I smiled back at her as I got off the couch and made my way to the front door. As soon as the door opened, I was tackled to the ground. I laughed hysterically as I asked, "Really Jen! Was that necessary."

Aunt Jenna laughed, as well as mom and dad, and stated as we rolled on our sides, facing each other, "Yes it was! I missed my partner in crime so very much!"

I smiled as we continued to lay on the ground. "I missed you so much, too!"

I then wrapped one leg around Jenna's and we embraced one another still laying on the ground.

"Alright you two. Shut the door before you let bugs in the house." Mom giggled as she set down her glass and walked over to us.

Aunt Jenna and I let go of each other and got up off the ground. I shut the door and brushed myself off as mom and her baby sister hugged.

You see, I was born when Jenna was around 4 or 5 years old. And since we're close in age, she's always been like my big sister. We did everything together! Then she went through her druggie phase and I started to get older, but through all that, we always had each other's backs.

"Veronica, sweetheart. Can you let your brother and sister know that dinner is ready?" Dad asked. I nodded and walked up the stairs towards Elena's room.

I knocked on the door and heard her little soft voice tell me to come in. She was sitting at her bay window, writing in her diary.

"Hey, dad said that the foods done. Oh, and Jenna's here." I exclaimed with a small smile. Elena smiled back and said, "I'm actually about to head out. Matt's coming to pick me up. He wants to go to that party down by Wickery Bridge."

I sigh because that was her way of "asking me" to tell mom and dad that she'll be out for a few hours.

"I'll let them know." I said to my baby sister and she replied, "Thank you, Vivie."

I closed her door and headed down the hall to Jeremy's room. I knocked and waited for him to answer.

"Hey sis." I smirked and said, "It's time to eat, baby bro."

I headed back downstairs to tell Mom and Dad that Elena was going out so it'll just be them, Jenna, Jeremy and I.

After we ate, Jeremey went back up to his room to play video games while the rest of us stayed downstairs to play games and clean up. The phone rang and Jenna answered it.

"Your dad is making me play Pictionary. I suck at Pictionary!" Jenna exclaimed. I'm guessing that Elena was on the phone.

"You do. You're terrible." Dad stated with a smirk. I snickered and Jenna gave me a death glare.

"Bite me, Grayson." Jenna joked as she rolled her eyes. There was a pause as Jenna listened to the phone and suddenly said, "Oh! Having second thoughts about ditching family night?"

I made my way over to Jenna at the same time mom did. I shook my head at mom and mouthed 'I got this' as I asked Jenna for the phone. Mom kissed me on the cheek and made her way to the living room with Jenna.

"Elena? Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Matt and I got into a fight. He was talking about college and marriage and all that stuff that he always talks about and I just, I couldn't." Elena sighs.

"He's just trying to figure out how you feel about him right now." I try to ease her mind, but she replied quickly, "But I don't know how I feel."

"Yes you do. You're just afraid to say it, Lena."

Elena sighs once again and rushes out, "I don't want to lose him."

I sigh as well, "You're not gonna lose him. You're setting him free."

There was a long pause until I said, "I'll come get you. Meet me on the back road. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

I let mom and dad know that I was gonna pick up Elena as I grabbed my keys and walked to my car. As soon as I reached the door, the keys slipped through my fingers and landed on the side walk. I bent over and picked them up and as soon as I grabbed the keys and stood up straight, I saw a man standing behind me in the reflection of my window.

My heart felt like it was on overdrive, but as soon as I spun around, nobody was there. That's strange... I could've sworn I saw a man with black hair and piercing blue eyes...

I shook my head and got in the car and made my way to Elena. When I arrived, she was pacing back and forth. I honked and startled her as she came back to reality and made her way to the passenger side.

"So aside from the drama, did you atleast have some fun?" I asked my little sister and she nodded a little.

"I guess. Oh and Briana and Lilly asked for you and told me to tell you Hey."

I smirked and looked at her for a split second, but I shouldn't have take my eyes off the road. The car was on the bridge and everything was happening in slow motion.

My car slid to the side as the tires screeched and the next thing I know. I open my eyes and the car is filling up with water.

"Oh my God. Elena! Elena wake up!" I scream as I tugged on my seatbelt, heart pounding. Elena slowly came-to and she held her head as she looked around, confused, until she felt the water.

"Veronica. Veronica!" She started to scream out. I didn't know what to do other than to grab her hand and say, "We're gonna be okay! I promise. We're gonna get out of here!"

The water was rising more quickly now and before it reached the top of the car, I screamed, "Elena, hold your breath!"

This is it...This is how I die...

**Did you like it? Well I have more. Oh, and I only own my OC's and originally story add ons. Mmkay? Mmkay. Oh and if you like the fast and the furious, you should go check out my other two stories: See You Again and The O'Connor Siblings.. Ok thanx ;)**


	3. The Impossible

Nobody's POV

Damon was laying on the street when he heard the car hit the guardrail of the bridge. He knew Stefan would be nearby, feeding. He couldn't be seen yet, especially not by his little brother. Instead he stood in the shadows and watched as his brother dove into the water to save the poor, little, helpless civilians.

Submerged in water, Elena and Veronica struggled to get free from their seatbelts. Veronica tried to help her little sister set free but it wouldn't budge. Elena then grabbed Veronica's hand making her look up.

Veronica looked as if she wanted to cry, but her tears would just blend into the water. Elena nodded as if to tell her sister that it was ok, that she wasn't scared anymore. Veronica shook her head, understanding what her baby sister was about to do, but it was too late. Elena had mouthed 'I Love You' one last time and started to drown.

Veronica tried to scream, but it was no use. She then tried to break the window and kick out her door and as soon as she started to kick the door, she saw a man swimming towards her.

Stefan then ripped the door from its hinges and ripped Veronica's seatbelt off with one tug. He tried to rescue her, but she pointed over to Elena.

As soon as Stefan noticed the other passenger in the car, he was in awe and confusion. Veronica swam out of her seat and swam to the surface. She's gasped for air and tried her best to get to shore.

Damon heard her gasp and walked over to the edge of the bridge. I saw her today he thought. He then saw Veronica swim slowly and crawl onto shore slowly, before rolling on her side and passing out.

Damon didn't know why, but he didn't hesitate to take her and lay her on the street above. Damon moved the wet hair that stuck on her face.

When he'd seen her earlier that night, he couldn't bring himself to lure her out and kill her. There was just something about her that he wanted.

Stefan came up with Elena and laid her on the shore and started to perform CPR on her. She then woke up and coughed up most of the water she choked on.

"You're okay. You're okay." Stefan told her softly. Elena looked around with confusion and fear.

"My sister. Where's Veronica?"

Stefan looked around, not seeing the other girl.

"She must have went to find help." Stefan told her. He then caressed her face and started to compel her.

"What's your name?" Compelled to answer, she said, "Elena Gilbert."

Stefan was confused as to why she looked exactly like Katherine. He then heard sirens in the distance. Either Veronica had found help or someone else heard the crash, Stefan thought.

"You're gonna go to sleep and when you wake up, you won't remember meeting me and how you got out of the car." Elena suddenly felt tired as she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Stefan ran her to the top of the bridge and spotted her sister laying there.

Stefan laid Elena beside her and checked Veronica for a pulse. Her heart was beating. The sirens were getting closer and soon he was able to see the flashing lights. Stefan sped into the tree line and watched from the shadows.

The squad car stopped in the middle of the street and two officers quickly got out.

"We need an ambulance to Wickery Bridge now. There are 2 teenagers unconscious laying on the street. It appears that their car is in the river and they managed to escape. I can I.D. the 2 teenagers as Elena and Veronica Gilbert."

The ambulance arrived shortly after and the Gilbert sisters were rushed to the hospital.

Sheriff Forbes was on duty that night and she was in the hospital when Veronica and Elena were wheeled into the E.R.

Heart pounding, one of her deputies came up to her and asked, "Do you know them?"

"Yes. They're Caroline's friends, Elena and Veronica Gilbert." Liz stated shakingly. "I'll contact their parents."

At the Gilbert house hold, Miranda started to worry.

"It's late Gray. Veronica has been gone for 2 hours." Miranda stated while looking out the window, hoping to see her daughters car turning into their street.

"Im sure they're fine, honey. Maybe they took a detour." Grayson said calmly while rubbing his wife's shoulders, but deep down, he had a bad feeling. Just then, the phone rang and Jenna answered it.

"Veronica, is that you?" Jenna asked anxiously. Miranda and Grayson turned to Jenna and waited nervously.

"No, this is Elizabeth Forbes. Is Miranda and Grayson around?" Jenna's face lost color. She thought something is terribly wrong because why else would the Sheriff be calling at this late hour.

"Yes, I'll put you on speaker." Jenna said, shaking.

"Miranda, Grayson, there's no easy way to say this, but you need to come to the hospital immediately."

Miranda's eyes watered and she asked aloud, "Is everything alright? Where's Veronica and Elena?"

Sheriff Forbes sighed and finally got out, "Im sorry to be telling you this, but Veronica's car drove off Wickery Bridge and Elena and Veronica were found on the backroad, unconscious. The doctors said that Elena is fine, but the seatbelt applied too much pressure on Veronica's abdomen and her spleen ruptured. She's in surgery right now."

Miranda had to sit down because if not, she was afraid she'd faint.

"We're on our way." Grayson exclaimed and then hung up. Jenna had a tear roll down her face. She didn't even know she was crying because she was in shock.

"You both go. I'll stay with Jeremy." Jenna breathed out while wiping the tears from her face.

Miranda and Grayson didn't hesitate as they grabbed the keys and raced out of the house.

At the hospital, Stefan tried his best to stay in the darkness. He had found Elena's room and peeked through the little window. She had been sleeping, but her vitals and everything was fine. A nurse walked by and Stefan compelled him.

"Where is Veronica Gilbert right now?"

"She's in surgery right now. Her spleen ruptured from the pressure of the seatbelt."

Stefan worried for her, even if he just met her. But he had to know when she'd be awake so he can compel her to forget like he did Elena.

Still standing with the nurse outside of Elena's room, Stefan compelled the nurse for the last time.

"Forget that you saw me and forget what I asked you."

The nurse did just that and walked away. Using his super hearing, Stefan heard two people, a man and a woman, asking for Elena Gilbert's room number.

Then Stefan heard the nurse at the desk point them in his direction. Stefan took one more glance at Elena and sped away.

Miranda and Grayson rushed to their youngest daughters hospital room and opened the door.

"Oh, my baby." Miranda sighed and put her hand on her chest.

"Stay with her. I'll go get an update on Vivie." Grayson stated.

Miranda sat by Elena's side and held her hand in her own.

"If it wasn't for your big sister, your father and I could've been in that car." Miranda whispered to her. "But I can't think about that. For right now, I need you to open up eyes, baby. Please wake up."

Miranda thought her prayers were answered as Elena started to move slowly.

"That's it, Elena. Open your eyes, sweetheart."

Elena's eyes opened ever so slowly. "Mom? Where am I? What happened?"

Miranda shakingly sighed and answered, "You were in an accident with your sister."

As soon as she finished her sentence Elena's eyes went wide and her heart beat sped up as she regained her memories of the last few hours.

"Vivie! Where's Veronica!"

Miranda's eyes teared up once again as she said, "She's ok. But her spleen ruptured and she's in surgery."

Elena looked as if she wasn't gonna calm down anytime soon so Miranda asked, "If you promise me that you'll rest, I'll check with your father right now to get an update on your sister."

Elena simply nodded and relaxed again. Miranda smiled and walked into the hall way and closed the door.

Grayson was speaking to the doctor who had just told him the Veronica had some complications during surgery, but they corrected the issue.

"She'll be awake within the next 8 hours."

Grayson sighed with relief and thanked the doctor. He then turned around to see Miranda walking in his direction.

"What'd the doctor say? Is she gonna be okay?"

Grayson hugged his wife tight as he stated, "She's gonna be just fine. Dr. Munroe said that she should be up within the next 8 hours."

"Oh, thank God." Miranda sighed.

They had both felt as though the heavy weight had been lifted off their shoulders.

One week layer...

Veronica's POV

It's been 5 days since I've woken up. Dad said that I suddenly coded when I was recovering and slipped into a coma. Luckily 2 days later I woke up with Elena, Jeremy, Jenna, and mom and dad, all around me.

Today I get released to go home. My stomach was still sore from the surgery, but on the plus side, I don't have to go to school for atleast a month or two to fully heal.

So far, I've gotten cards, balloons, flowers by the bouquet, and lots of visits from all of my friends. I was honestly kinda surprised to see Vicki cry.

Bri and Lil got the worst of it. They didn't know what happened until they saw the news. They thought I was dead...and I don't blame them because I thought I would never see them again. All I remember from that night was being in the water, Elena drowning, and me waking up after my coma. I just have this feeling that there's more to it. I just can't put my finger on it...

Anyway, Jenna decided to help mom and dad out with me, so now she basically moved into our guest room. She also said that our house was closer to her college campus so it was perfect to move in with us.

It was around noon when I finally got out of my hospital bed and changed out of my gown to grey sweatpants and a black baggy shirt. I left my long hair down and called Jeremy back into the room to put my shoes on.

"Hey. You need something?" He asked. After the accident, he cut down on the drugs and started acting like himself again.

"Yeah. Can you put my socks and shoes on? I can't exactly bend over just yet." I exclaim with a smile. Jeremy nodded as he grabbed my socks and shoes and put them on my feet.

"All done. You ready?" Jeremy asked. "Yup. Oh! Can you grab my bag?" I asked. Even if it was just clothes, my doctor said that I can't lift anything for a while.

Jeremy leaned over and put my bag over his shoulder and then helped me stand up.

"You are the bestest little brother ever." I smiled. Jeremy chuckled and replied, "I hope you know bestest is not a real word. But thanks, sis."

"Anytime, Jer bear." I said to him. I haven't called him Jer bear since I was 13 years old. He smirked, equally hating and loving my old nickname for him.

Once we got home, Jeremy and Elena helped me up the porch steps and into the house. They laid me down on the couch and kept asking me if I needed anything every 15 minutes.

Being crippled has its ups and downs, but for that moment, I felt like it was entirely bad to be...


	4. Healing

Veronica's POV

It's been a month now. And not much has happened. One major thing that did happen was that my dear baby sister broke Matty blue blue's little heart... okay so I might be over exaggerating it, but Matt really is sad about the break up.

My stomach is almost fully healed, but it's still a little sore. Mom says that I should stay home for atleast this school year and enroll again next fall. Surprisingly dad agreed with her, so that's exactly what I'm gonna do. I miss being around my hometown anyway.

I took a quick shower and put on some grey skinny jeans and a white flowy t-shirt. I then threw on my creme colored converse and made my way downstairs.

"The Queen is up. How are you this very morning, your majesty?" Jenna joked as she made herself a cup of coffee and toast. I giggled as I played along.

"Very well, love. Where is my pesant of a brother?" I asked in my best British accent. Jenna smiled brightly and replied, "He's off to school, mate."

I'm guessing Jenna tried to do a British accent too, but failed miserably and sounded Australian instead.

I laughed so hard that it hurt. "Wow, Jen. That was bad."

Jenna glared at me and broke into a laughing fit. "Hey, at least I tried!"

Mom then came in as I grabbed an apple and rinsed it off.

"What are you too giggling about?"

Jenna snickered before replying, "My sorry excuse of a British accent."

Mom smiled and hugged aunt Jenna and then came up to me, tucked my hair behind my ear, and kissed my forehead.

"Morning mom." I said sweetly. "Good morning my love." She replied.

Mom then went to make herself some breakfast as I bit into my apple. After swallowing, I told her, "I'm gonna go for a morning walk. I wanna get back into my old routine if I'm gonna be here all year. Then I'll maybe go to the Grill later."

Mom smiled and said, "Sounds like a normal day, sweetheart. Just make sure you call and let us know where you are in a few hours. And please be careful."

I smirk as I go up to mom and kiss her on her cheek and say, "Always. Tell dad I'll be back later. Love you guys!" And with that, I grabbed my house keys, purse, and phone and headed out the house.

It was a beautiful day. There was not a single dark cloud in the sky. I walked for about 10 minutes before finding the little trail that leads into the woods. I felt like I was being watched or followed so I quickened my pace a little.

I looked back, but nobody was there...strange... After about 5 minutes later, I reached the Quarry. The Falls were so beautiful during this time of year. The mist made rainbows appear, and just the sounds the water makes is so soothing.

I leaned against the tree that Lilly, Briana, and I carved our initials into our Freshmen year of highschool. I soaked up as much of this beautiful scenery as I could and then headed back into town.

I made my way to the Mystic Grill and headed inside. I sat at the bar and ordered a water and some cheese fries. A few seats down to my left, I saw the most handsome man in my life. There was something oddly familiar about him that I just couldn't piece together.

I just stared into his hypnotic baby blue eyes. He smirked and lifted his glass to me. I smiled back at him just as my food and water was placed infront of me. I thanked the waitress and started to eat.

I ate half of what was on my plate and then asked for a to go box and placed the remains in the box. I went to pay for my lunch, but a hand slid across the table and handed the waitress money to pay my bill.

"Keep the change." He exclaimed. I stared at him in awe and said, "You didn't have to do that."

He smirked and said, "It was my pleasure. Im Damon. Damon Salvatore."

I smiled and extended my hand and replied, "Veronica Gilbert."

Damon smiled as he grabbed my hand and gently kissed it and said, "What a beautiful name for a very beautiful woman.

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as he said those words.

"Well Damon, thank you for paying my lunch, but I better get going. I have a long walk back to my house."

I grabbed my box and my purse and started to walk away, when Damon stopped me and asked, "Do you want some company?"

I smiled and said, "I'd like that."

Damon and I left the Grill and started down the street. "So, what made you want to be so chivalrous as to pay my bill and what to keep me company, Mr. Salvatore?"

Damon smirked as he said, "Honestly, I don't have any friends and I was hoping to make one if I'm going to be in this town longer than I thought. So, Ms. Gilbert, tell me about yourself."

I smiled and sighed at the same time. I honestly felt like I could trust him with my life, if it ever came down to that.

"Um, I'm gonna be 20 years old in a couple of weeks, I have 2 younger siblings, a brother and a sister, I'm taking a year off from school due to a car accident I was in with my sister." I breathed out.

Damon stared at me and asked, "What happened, if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind." I smiled sweetly and continued, "Last month, my car drove off the Bridge and into the river. I was driving and my 16 year old sister was in the passenger seat. We both don't remember much of the accident but I had to get surgery because of the pressure that the seatbelt put on my abdomen. My spleen ruptured and from what my dad told me, one of my arteries was severed and I guess afterwards I went into shock and fell into a 2-day coma."

Damon was speechless for a minute before saying, "Well I'm glad you're okay because now we get to make this friendship grow."

I giggled and bumped into him purposefully and said, "You need to tell me about your story now."

Damon chuckled and started, "Well, I have a little brother, Stefan. We don't have the best relationship. Im apart of a military family so we moved a lot. Stefan and I lost our parents when we were younger. Our father was a terrible man and mother, she was taken from us by an illness the doctors couldn't control. I just came back into Mystic Falls and I'm hoping to make a very gorgeous girl my best friend."

I giggled at his last statement. "Watch it, Salvatore. I think that bad boy reputation is being chipped away."

Damon chuckled and then asked for my phone. I gave it to him and he gave me his and we exchanged numbers.

"If you ever need anything, I'm just a call or a text away, whether it's for a night of fun or if you're in danger or just need help. Don't hesitate to ask." Damon exclaimed with a smirk. I smirked back as I replied, "Fine. Same goes to you too."

We arrive at Maple Street and I tell Damon that this is my street. He insisted on walking me to my door, but I reminded him about my dad and how he'd react to see me come home with a boy.

Damon laughed, "I won't walk you to your house then. I guess this is goodbye for now Ms. Veronica Gilbert."

"I guess it is. Thanks again for paying my bill and for walking me home. I had a great time, Damon." I said trying not to blush.

"Anytime. I'll see you around." Damon stated and then walked away with a smile. Right about now, I felt like the happiest girl in the world.

Once I reached the door, my phone buzzed. When I looked at it, I noticed that it was a text message from Damon.

 _ **Damon~ I noticed that you put a nickname instead of your real name. xox**_

I smiled to myself and texted him back.

 _ **Me~ Its what most of my friends and family call me. You can call me whatever you want, as long as it's nothing inappropriate. :)**_

 _ **Damon~ Well how about I call you Baby V.**_

I smiled and replied ~ _**Only if I get to call you Day ;)**_

 _ **Damon~ Deal ;)**_

This is gonna be the best year of my life...


	5. The Truth That Lies Within

Veronica's POV

Elena came home from school that day and brought me up to her room to talk. Something must have happened today in school.

"So, whatcha wanna talk about, Lena?" I asked as we sat on her bed.

She smiled the biggest smile she could and that only ment one thing for little miss Elena Gilbert...Boys...

"So today, Bonnie and I were walking by the front office and we saw this new kid. Yes, it was a boy. Bonnie was doing her little 'psychic' business like she always does, to try and figure out where he was from." Elena slowly said with a smirk, while replaying the events in her head.

I laughed and said, "Just spit it out already!"

Elena giggled and said, "I scolded Jeremy in the bathroom because he was selling drugs again and when I walked out, I bumped into the new guy. He's tall, has brown hair and green eyes. And then we had this weird conversation infront of the men's room and when I walked away and looked back, he was watching me leave."

I took in everything that she told me, but one thing stuck out the most. Jeremy.

"Wait, so you're telling me that our baby brother is still dealing?" I asked calmly. Elena looked down and nodded.

I just sighed and said, "I'll talk to him."

Elena smiled because she knew out of the both of us, I was the only one to get through to him, other than mom or dad, of course.

"Anyway, so I was taking a shortcut through the cemetery but then found a spot to write in my diary. It was really weird after that. There was fog and a crow. And a man with what looked like black hair."

My mind instantly went towards Damon. Could he have been the one following her?

"And then I ran because I was scared and tripped on a tree root, like the clumsy girl I am, and when I got up and turned around, Stefan was standing there. He was very kind and sweet, but then he asked me if I fell and when I pulled my pants leg and saw blood, he disappeared. Literally, like vanished out of thin air!"

Elena finished her days events and something kept nagging at the back of my brain saying 'You know stuff like this. Remember the stories' but I just let it go for now. But wait, did she say Stefan? As in Damon's brother, Stefan? Huh, small world.

"Sounds like you had fun today." I smiled and ran my hand through her hair like I always did when she was little. Elena grinned and asked, "So, what'd you do today, Vivie?"

I smiled at the memory of Damon, but I decided not to tell her about that just yet. I just told her about my walk to the Quarry and then going to the Grill and walking home. I left out the part where I felt like I was being followed and everything about Damon.

"Sounds like a normal day to me." Elena said and I giggled and replied, "Funny, because that's the same exact thing mom said this morning!"

Elena and I laughed.

Later that day, I got a text from Damon.

 _ **Damon~ Just checking in. How are you today, beautiful? :)**_

 _ **Me~ Great now;) How about You? Get into any trouble lately?**_

 _ **Damon~ Not yet xp**_

My mind wondered to what Elena told me earlier. The disappearing, the man with the back hair. It all felt so familiar, and then it hit me. Vampires. I was reminded about one of the stories dad had told me when I was younger.

People who lurk in the shadows. Some can control the elements and shape shift. Maybe the crow that Elena mentioned was just a coincidence, but the black haired man must have been Damon.

 _ **Me~ Can we meet somewhere? I have some questions for you that I just need to ask face to face.**_

 _ **Damon~ Whatever you want, baby Viv.**_

 _ **Me~ Meet me at the Quarry in 15 minutes.**_

I then locked my phone and told mom and dad that I'd be home before dinner. I walked to my favorite spot and waited about 8 minutes until I felt someone suddenly behind me. I turned quickly and jumped as Damon stood there smirking.

My heart was now racing because it's not everyday that a girl asks a man if they're a Vampire.

Damon's head tilted to the side as if he heard my heart beat and tried to figure out why I was nervous.

"I need you to be honest about everything I'm about to ask you. Can you promise me that?" I asked while playing with the sleeves of my sweater.

Damon furred his brows and replied, "Yes."

He went to take a step closer to me, but I took a tiny step back and held my hand out to tell him to stop.

"Were you following my sister in the graveyard today?"

Damon blinked and answered honestly like I wanted him to, "Yes."

I took a deep breath and continued, "The night of the accident, before I left the house, were you standing behind me at one point and then disappeared? Or was I just imagining it?"

Damon started to slowly come closer and said, "Let me explain-"

"If you want me to trust you, answer the question Day."

"I was there. You weren't imaging it." Damon sighed out. He had this look in his eyes that I couldn't explain. Worry? Fear?

I then asked my last and final question, "Are you what I think you are?"

He didn't answer because I didn't let him.

"My dad used to read our family journals to me when I was smaller. I just thought they were myths. Things that go bump in the night, they were just the demons in my head."

I think I didn't want to hear his answer as I rambled on, but he stopped me by calling my name. I looked up and found myself walking up to him.

I gently caressed his face and said, "I'm not afraid. Show me who you really are, Damon. Don't hide from me."

Damon's eyes then went red with veins popping out underneath. He showed he fangs and I just couldn't help but lift my hand and gently poke at them.

It was a very mesmerising scene and it slowly faded away as Damon closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, returning to normal.

I took my hands off of his face and stepped back and asked, "Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

Damon stared out onto the lake and said, "I was hoping you wouldn't. You're a lot smarter that I thought. I was sure I didn't show any major signs, but I guess I was wrong."

"Why did you really come to Mystic Falls, Damon?" I asked quickly and he replied, "I promised my brother an eternity of misery. And I came back to get the woman that I love out of the tomb that Bonnie's ancestor, Emily, spelled her in."

My mind was on overdrive, thinking how I went from having a normal life to a life with the supernatural. How did I get myself into this mess...


	6. The Night of the Comet

**Damon's POV**

After my little conversation with Veronica, we walked through the woods together in silence. I thought I would have more time with her. For her to get to know me for me and not as the thing that I am.

Earlier Veronica asked me why I was here in Mystic Falls and I told her I was here for Stefan and to get Katherine back, but something about the Katherine part just doesn't feel right anymore.

It's Veronica. She makes me feel alive. Something that Katherine could never do. No, Katherine was a manipulative bitch like she always was and always will be.

I mean, I'm still gonna get her out of the tomb, but I think it's just to set her free.

As Veronica and I walked into town, she finally spoke.

"Do you wanna come with me to the Grill? I don't know, keep me company while I take care of something?" She asked with hopeful eyes. How could I ever say no to those incredible baby blues.

"Yea. I'll keep you company. But if Stefan shows up, I need to disappear. He doesn't need to know that I'm here till later tonight." I stated quickly. Veronica understood and we walked into the Grill and sat at the bar.

We came here because she needed to fill out an application for work.

"What position do you want? I can have the manager give you the job on the spot." I said with a smirk. Veronica looked at me with furred brows and asked quietly, "You can do that?"

I smile and say, "Of course. Just pick the job you want and I'll gladly give it to you."

 **Nobody's POV**

Veronica looked arou d the Grill at the different staff members. She couldn't decide what she wanted to do until she looked at the bar counter.

"Bartender." She said to Damon. He smirked at her and asked, "You sure your can handle seeing more of me?"

She giggled at his joke and stated, "You are so full of yourself."

Damon then compelled the manager and he said that she can start on Monday at 10 a.m. so that gives her a 3 day weekend.

After about an hour of conversation, Briana and Lilly walked in. They spotted Veronica at the bar and practically ran up to her.

"Hey! How've you been Viv?" Lilly asks. Veronica turned around and immediately hugged the girls, "Great. How've you two been?"

Bri and Lil gave each other a look and smiled brightly before turning to Veronica and saying in sync, "There's something we need to tell you."

 **Veronica's POV**

"Spit it out already! What happened?" I exclaim. Bri and Lilly then surprised me as they came out and said, "Both of us are dating each other."

I was speechless and I think Damon started to choke on his Burbon.

"Wow! I'm so happy for you guys!" I giggled as I hugged them both again.

"Really? You don't think it's weird?" Briana asked and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you kidding me? I was waiting for this to happen!" I said. Briana's eyes went wide as Lil asked, "Wait, you knew?"

I smirked and nodded my head, "I always had a feeling. You two have a stronger bond then the 3 of us combined." Bri and Lil blushed.

"Well, since we came out to you, why don't you introduce us to your boy toy?" Lilly asked, making my face heat up.

"Oh, he's not my b-" I start to say but was interrupted by him, "Im Damon, Damon Salvatore."

Bri and Lil then shake his hand and introduce themselves, "Im Briana Bennett and this is my girlfriend, Lilly St. John."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Damon stated.

The next 2 nights, Elena was out with Stefan. Looks like she finally got over Matt, but Matt is still trying to hold on to her.

My bond with Damon is getting stronger and I can't help but feel something for him.

My phone then starts to buzz taking me out of my thoughts. Elena was calling.

"Hey, Lena, what's up?" I asked. "V, something happened to Vicki tonight. Jeremy and I were walking in the woods and he tripped and Vicki was there, laying on the ground, and-"

My heart raced as I said, "Hey, your ok. Just tell me where you are and I'll come get you."

I heard Elena sigh and continue, "Were at the picnic area by the Falls. Veronica, there was a bite mark on Vicki's neck and she was losing a lot of blood."

I was putting on my shoes as I heard this. Oh please, don't let this have to do anything with Damon.

"Im on my way." I state. Mom and Dad got me a new car yesterday, so I just grabbed my keys and left. They had a council meeting tonight and Jenna was at one of her night classes, so I was in the house by myself.

As I drove to Elena and Jeremy, I tried to call Damon, but it was rejected and I got sent to voice mail.

"Damnit!" I cried out. Im just gonna have to confront him face to face then.

When I picked up Elena and Jeremy, I took them home and told them that I'd be back in about an hour or two. I lied and said Briana needed help with her college essay.

I used my GPS to find the Salvatore boarding house and I parked my car in front of the huge house.

I got out of the car and while I was walking I heard the sound of glass shattering.

Stefan and Damon fell out of the window and landing on the ground in front of me. I gasped and both brothers looked up at me. Damon quickly stood up and just went up to him and slapped him as hard as I could.

His head napped to the side and he stared at me in shock.

"You attacked Vicki tonight, didn't you? Didn't you!?" I yelled. It's not like anyone would hear me. The "neighbors" house was a few miles down the road.

"Yes, but I can-"

I was so heated that I couldn't control what I said next, "I thought I could trust you, Damon! But apparently I can't because no matter how nice you are to me, how's that gonna stop you from hurting the people that I love?!"

Damon looked at me with shame and guilt, but in rage, I continued, "If you so much as go after my friends or family again, you'll be sorry, I promise you that much."

In the next few seconds I was pinned to a nearby tree with Damon barring his fangs at me. I started to scream and was saved by Stefan as he threw his brother far from me.

I stood up against the tree, shaking and crying.

Damon came back to reality and realized what he'd done as he stood up and looked at the fear plastered on my face.

"Veronica, I am so sorry. I didn't mean t-" he stared but I yelled, "Don't! Don't come near me!" as he took a step towards me.

Stefan then came into my line of vision and looked at me worryingly.

"You can trust me. Come on, I'll take you home."

At that very moment, Stefan was the one to make me feel safe, and Damon? Damon was the one I now feared.

The next day, I woke up around 2 p.m. seeing as I could not sleep. But when I did, I would wake up screaming with Dad rushing into the room to calm me down from my nightmares.

I checked my phone to see 10 missed calls and 5 messages from Damon, a missed call from each Bri and Lil, and a text from Elena.

Elena texted me to let me know that she would be at the Comet celebration in town square today and said I should join to clear my mind. She always sensed when something was wrong with me. I texted her and said that I'd love to join later.

I listened to the voicemail I'd gotten from my 2 bestfriends and it was about the Comet too, so I texted them in our group chat and said I'd be there.

I was dreading to look at the messages that Damon had sent me, but I can't just put my life on pause, no matter how much I want to. He didn't leave me any voicemails so I just started to read the messages.

 **12:30 a.m.**

 _ **Veronica, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me.**_

 **3:30 a.m.**

 ** _V, answer me please. I called you a few times and your not answering. Well maybe you're asleep. I'll try again later._**

 **9 a.m.**

 ** _Veronica, please answer. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I told myself that I would never hurt you, you need to know that._**

 **10:45 a.m.**

 ** _Veronica, answer your damn phone! Please?_**

 **1:50 p.m.**

 ** _Forget it. Im coming to see you._**

Wait what?! That was sent 10 minutes ago! I then hear something tapping at my window and when I went to go see what it was, there Damon was sitting on the Cherry Blossom tree in front of my window.

I looked at him like he was crazy, because he was, and quickly opened my window.

"What are you doing here?! And why are you sitting on my tree?" I whisper yelled. I didn't want Jenna to know that I was up yet. Mom and Dad were at work and Jeremy and Elena were at school.

"I needed to see you and apologize. So can you invite me in so we can talk.?"

Damon asked. I really want to be mad at him, but something inside of me is telling me to get over it.

I was now just annoyed so I said, "Fine. You can come in."

Damon then climbed through my window and shut it for me. I walked over to my bed and sat on it and Damon sat next to me and faced me as he said, "Im sorry. Now I can't say that something like this won't happen again, because that's just part of my nature, but I promise that I will never hurt you again."

I was still annoyed so I stayed quiet. Damon knew what I was doing so he pinned me to the bed and started to tickle me.

I tried my best not to scream but I was laughing hysterically, trying to crawl away from him.

Damon pulled me back down and chuckled, "Im not gonna stop till you say 'I forgive you, Damon'.

Some how, some way, I ended up on top of Damon, straddling his waist and leaning over him, my face a few inches from his.

My heart started to quicken its pace as I had my hands on either side of his head and his hands were on my waist.

That moment was getting heated very quickly as his hand caressed my face and the other reached up to put my hair behind one ear.

Damon's head started to slowly inch upwards to mine, but I jumped off of him before anything could happen.

Faced away from him because I'm pretty sure I face was as red as a tomato, I said softly, "I forgive you. This time. Next time, I might not be so forgiving."

I stood up and took a deep breath to calm my nerves. Damon propped himself up on his elbows and looked at me through the mirror I had on my dresser and smiled as he said, "Thank you."

I looked back at him and smiled. That night Briana, Lily, and all of our friends and family were at town square watching the comet.

"Grams told us that the comet was just a ball of impending doom. She said the last time it crossed over Mystic Falls, there was a lot of death. So much blood and carnage that it created a bed of paranormal activity."

Bonnie exclaimed to the girls and I. Since I know what Damon is, Bonnie and Briana are defiantly witches.

After the candle lighting, I noticed that Elena and Stefan were having an intense conversation. She then blew out her candle and walked away from him. I stepped in and startled him as I said, "She'll come around eventually."

Stefan jumped and turned towards me. I giggled and said quietly, "For an old vampire, you sure are jumpy."

Stefan chuckled and said, "Yea, well when you've lived with a brother who promised you an eternity of misery, you tend to get just a little jumpy."

I giggled and said, "Thank you for the other night. I don't know what Damon would've done if you weren't there to stop him."

Stefan smiled and nodded. "Anytime. We haven't officially introduced ourselves. Im Stefan Salvatore."

I smiled and shook his hand as I said, "Veronica Gilbert. Im the oldest out of Elena and Jeremy."

After about 15 minutes of getting to know each other properly, Matt came up to us and said that Vicki was missing.

Stefan left and I followed him because I had a feeling it had something to do with Damon.

I followed Stefan onto the roof of a building to see Damon holding Vicki by her arm and teasing her, telling her that he's not gonna drop her even though he's slightly pushing her on the edge of the building.

"Damon, don't do this! You promised me!" I shout.

Stefan turned to me, shocked that I followed him, but he turned to Damon and said, "Let her go."

"No, I have something in store for you." Damon said cockily. Damon then turned to Vicki and asked her, "Who attacked you?"

Vicki thought and looked at him with tears in her eyes and said, "A vampire."

"Who did this to you?" Damon said aloud and Vicki yelled, "You! You did this to me!"

"Wrong!" Damon yelled and picked Vicki up from off the ground and compelled her, "Stefan Salvatore did this to you."

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." Vicki repeated and Damon continued, "He's a vampire. A murderous, vicious, vampire."

"Please, don't do this, Damon. Please." Stefan begged.

Damon then ripped Vicki's bandage off her neck making her pop her stitches. He then pusbed Vicki into Stefan and started to antagonize his little brother.

Stefan's face started to change because of the smell of blood and then he pushed Vicki away from him and she fell to the ground.

I ran over to Vicki and helped her sit up and try and calm her down.

Damon was going too far, now.

"You have 2 choices. You can feed, and make her forget. Or you can let her scream Vampire through the town square." Damon stated.

"Damon! Enough! It's getting old!" I shouted. Damon looked at me and his mood changed from a sorry look to a cold hearted look as he said, "Oh, I'm just getting started. I did promise him an eternity of misery after all. Im just following through on my promise."

Stefan then told him, "You know what, let her scream Vampire through town square. Let them chain me up and drive a steak through my heart because then I'll finally be free of you."

Damon smirked, but he tried to hide the fact that what his little brother said hurt his feelings. Damon then walked over to Vicki and I and whispered some stuff in her ear.

Damon then smirked and stood back up as Vicki stopped crying and asked, "What happened? Where am I?"

I slowly stood up and brought Vicki up with me.

"Ah! I ripped my stitches open." Vicki complained as she felt the pain in her neck.

"You okay?" Stefan asked concerned and Vicki smiled and said, "I took some pills, man. Im good."

Vicki then walked down the stairs of the building to go back into town.

"It's good to be home. I thinkni might stay a while. This town can use a bit of a wakeup call, don't ya think?" Damon stated. I stared at him with confusion.

How can he go from being the cutest, most kind and generous man to a man that I can't even recognize?

"What are you up to, Damon?" Stefan asked, trying to figure his big brother out.

Damon smirked at me and then looked at Stefan once more and said, "That's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot."

I walked towards Stefan and pulled his arm, "Come on, Stef. He's not worth our time."

Stefan looked at me and then turned so he was now facing the edge of the building.

"Don't be like that, Viv. You forgave me this morning, please don't do this again." Damon said to me.

"Are you freaking kidding me? You're telling me not to did 'this' again? You're the one doing it, Damon! This has nothing to do with me, this is all your doing!" I yell. Stefan then grabs my arm and pulls me towards him.

"Come on, I know a quicker way down, but you have to hold on to me."

I wrap my arms around his torso and then he did the unthinkable. He jumped off the 5 story building with me in his arms.

When I stepped away, I looked up at him and smiled saying, "That was cool."

Stefan chuckled and then we started back to town. I looked above to where we were a moment before to see Damon still looking down on us. I just shook my head and continued walking with Stefan, back to the Grill.

Damon's gonna have to stop acting like a child if he wants me to forgive him again. And this time, I'm not gonna be so forgiving...


	7. Gravity

Veronica's POV

Stefan took me home after the whole ordeal with Damon. When we went in the Grill, Bonnie touched Stefan when she went to give him Elena's email, and she felt something, and I have a feeling that she's gonna find everything out sooner than we hoped.

"Thank you, for trying to talk him down. I can tell that he feels something towards you, but he's not good at showing his true emotions. Damon hides behind this wall that nobody can break down, not even me, but you seem to be chipping at it to set him free." Stefan explained as we walked up to my front door.

I smiled small and said, "I can't be the one to break down his walls. Not now and I don't think ever."

Stefan nodded, understanding how Damon's not even been in town for a few days or weeks and he's already hurt the one person he wanted to call a friend.

Stefan then zoomed away as the front door opened. Elena stood there, looking like she was in a rush to go somewhere.

"Where you going, hot stuff?" I joked. Elena giggled nervously and said, "I have to see Stefan. I made a mistake earlier and pushed him away."

I smiled because atleast Elena gets what she wants.

"He went home after you left. Go get em tiger." I exclaimed and Elena kissed me on the cheek and ran to my car.

"Sis, keys." She shouted and I threw them to her. She hasn't known Stefan but a week and she's already head over heels for the man. I honestly wonder how old he and Damon really are...

I walked through the front door to see Mom and Dad cuddling on the couch, watching a movie. I sneak up to them and kiss their heads. They both look up and smile when they see me.

"Hey, baby girl. Did you have fun?" Dad asked. I lied a little and nodded. I kinda felt bad because I can't really tell them the truth, or they'll tell the council.

"Yea. I had fun. Not as much as I hoped but it was good... Welp, I'm gonna shower and go to bed. Don't stay up too late." I said and started for the stairs when I remembered about work.

"Oh! And I got a job at the Grill. I start Monday." I state as I turn towards my parents.

Mom spoke up this time, "That's great honey! Now, go get some rest? It's late, so go to bed."

I giggled and exclaimed in a little kid voice, "I don't have a bed time! I'm an adult!"

Mom and Dad laughed as I ran up the stairs to my room. I jumped in the shower for about 15 minutes and then changed into my PJs, which were shorts and a t-shirt. I dried my wavy hair and brushed my teeth before going into my room.

I closed my door and as soon as I turned around, if it wasn't for that had that covered my mouth, my parents would've heard me scream bloody murder.

Instead, my scream was muffled by Damon's hand. I stopped as I realized it was just him. I smacked Damon's hand away from me and whisper yelled, "What the he'll is wrong with you?! And why are you in my room?!"

"I just wanted to check up on you." Damon stated smugly. He then walked over to the right side oc my bed and laid down with his hands behind his bed.

Annoyed, I rolled my eyes and huffed as I walked over to the left side of my bed and threw the sheets over him and laid down. Damon, being the 'gentlemen' that he is, covered me up with the sheets.

"You broke your promise, Damon. Don't expect me to forgive you." I stated as I stared at the ceiling. I felt the bed shift and Damon replied, "I know."

God I wanna hate him, but I just can't! He just makes me so angry and annoyed but it's like as soon as I see his face or stare into his eyes, it all fades away.

I turn to my side, facing him, to see him facing me. Damon started to play with my hair. And I know that I said that it would be a while before I forgave him, but I just gave into my feelings for him. I caressed his cheek and he only moved closer. We were a few centimeters apart and one thing lead to another and the next thing I know is Damon whispering, "I really want to kiss you right now."

I felt butterflies in my stomach as I tried to be bold and state, "Nothing's stopping you."

Damon then leaned over and kissed me. It was soft and sweet at first but then we both started to pick up the pace and the kiss got sloppy and passionate.

I then straddled Damon's waist as we continued to make out and his hand ended up on my waist.

He then flipped us over so that he was leaned over me now. Damon started to kiss down my face and then my neck, finding that tender spot, making me moan quietly. I can just feel the smirk he had plastered on his lips as he kissed my jaw and can back into sight.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? I don't want you to feel pressured." Damon asked as his hand slowly started to go up my shirt. Trying to think straight, I just gave up on words all together and nodded my head. Sure, I was annoyed at him, but hell! If a man this good looking started to make out with you and wants to have sex, then why the hell not?

Well I'm pretty sure you all know what comes next...

**So I have something in mind for Veronica... it has to do with the ending of this chapter if you haven't picked up on it yet... :) Let me know what you think so far.**


	8. The Unknown Prophecy

Nobody's POV

Two weeks passed and a lot has happened. Elena and Stefan are together, Elena found out about the supernatural, Vicki died (poor Jeremy), Bonnie got possessed by Emily Bennett, and Damon and Veronica just got very complicated.

After their little hookup session, Damon told Veronica that he was still in love with Katherine and the only thing he wants is to get her out of the tomb and leave town for good.

Veronica knows that a part of him is lying to himself, but she told herself that she's not going to intervene just yet.

On another note, Veronica thought it was time to have a talk with her parents. About what you ask? Oh, just vampire stuff...

Veronica's POV

I've been feeling kinda off this past week. It must be the stress that I'm under because of all this vampire business. My manager gave me a couple of days off because he said I looked like I needed it, and thank goodness for that.

Today was the day that I was going to have the talk with mom and dad. They sat on the couch and I sat on one of the side chairs and started.

"This isn't an easy topic, but I want to be completely honest with you both. And no matter what you think of the topic, I need you to tell me the truth." I stated slowly. I watched their every move and I noticed that Mom was anxious and Dad looked a little scared, but they both nodded for me to continue.

"I know you both know about the supernatural. Mainly vampires." I said lowly. Dad sighed and mom inhaled sharply. I'm guessing they didn't want me to find out either.

"Yes, we do. But before we get into that, we need to be honest with you too. There's something you need to know, but you need to promise that you won't tell anyone. Not until we know for sure which new comers we can trust running through this town." Dad exclaimed. I nodded as mom put her hand in Dad's as he opened up like a book.

"There are Vampires, Witches, Werewolves, and Hybrids. We've known about them for years and your mother and I have read most of the Gilbert journals to know that these species have been around a long time."

I grasped onto everything he was telling me, from the original Vampires to prophecies.

"Your sister is the key to breaking a curse set on the original Vampire named Klaus Mikaelson. And you, my dear, have your own prophecy. But it's up to you to take it as a blessing or a curse." Mom said to me.

They opened up how Elena was adopted and everything they knew, but now it was time to hear the final thing mom had to say, and honestly, I'm a nervous wreck.

"Go on." I said shakingly. Mom took a deep breath and said, "The prophecy is said to be a very unique one that happens every 1000 years. The witch ancestors put a spell on the doppolgangers sister, in this case you, and when she comes of age, she can conceive a child. But not just any child..." I was scared to hear those last words, but I think I put the puzzle together on my own.

"...A child of the supernatural." My mouth was opened slightly and my eyes widened.

That was all I could handle for a day. I mean, it's enough crazy to deal with for a whole life time! Mom and Dad had gone to bed about 25 minutes later. Thinking about my prophecy, a sudden wave of nausea washed over me.

I ran to my bathroom and puked up everything I had eaten today. Oh my god, I thought to myself as I rinsed my mouth. My last cycle was last month, and I'm extremely late...This can't be happening!

Just then, my phone rang and I immediately answered without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?"I asked shakingly. "Veronica, I need you to come get me, please! I'm at the Salvatore boarding house, and I was with Stefan, but I can't be here anymore."

I pinch the bridge of my nose as I stared, "Im on my way, where are you exactly?"

Elena's voice sounded shaky as she said, "I'm walking down their driveway now."

I hung up and ran out the house. I swear, if Stefan hurt her, I'm gonna kill him. Nobody hurts my little sister...Ever...

I drove down a really dark road. I looked up because this street always had lights on... Oh well, I guess the bulbs blew out.

When I look to the middle of the road again, I see a silhouette of a man. I didn't have much time to react. I felt my head hit my window and the darkness consumed me.

Nobody's POV

Veronica's car was wrecked. She had blood dripping from her head as she hind upside down. Coming to, Veronica looked around dizzily, not understanding what just happened.

She tried tugging on her seatbelt, but it wouldn't budge.

Something started to move in her perephrial and when she went so look to see what it was, she started screaming, seeing that the man was a vampire and he was coming for her.

The man zoomed away making Veronica squint. Damon then appeared by the driver window, which had busted during the crash, making her scream once again.

"Hey, you look stuck." Damon stated softly, trying to joke in the spur of the moment.

Veronica groaned as she held her head while exclaiming, "It's my seatbelt."

Damon looked around the inside of the car and finally said, "Ok. I want you to put your hands on the roof, and in the count of 3, I'm gonna get you out."

She nodded and put her hands on the roof. Veronica then felt something wet, and when she slowly brought her hand up, all she saw was red. The blood dripping from her head had created a puddle on the roof of her car.

Damon looked at her blood covered hand and started to panic. Veronica still obeyed and did what he told her, and on the count of 3, Damon broke her free from her seatbelt and held his arms out to catch her when she fell.

Both standing up right, Damon noticed her knees start to buckle and he caught her again.

"Veronica, you're fading fast. Is anything broken?"

Veronica slowly shook her head, but then groaned again and grabbed her head.

Worried, Damon said, "Im not taking my chances, I'm taking you to the hospital."

Elena was walking, and trying not to cry. She had just slept with Stefan and then found out she looked exactly like Katherine.

"Elena! Wait, don't go!" Stefan stated as he ran in front if her.

Stefan held her shoulders, "Please, let me explain."

"What is there to explain, Stefan?! You failed to tell me that I look exactly like your ex girlfriend!" Elena yelled as she shook his hands off of her.

Stefan had a pained look in his eyes and started to look brudy.

"Elena, I promise, I will tell you everything that I know. Just come back inside and I'll explain everything. Please, Elena."

She looked around and then looked back up to Stefan and finally nodded her head.

They both sat in the couch in Stefans room and Stefan started explaining everything from Miranda, Grayson, and her siblings.

"There was no record of your mother ever being pregnant or giving birth the day you were born. I found Veronica's and Jeremy's records and they seem legit, but there's something off about yours."

Elena sat there with furred brows. Her heart was pounding as Stefan continued, "It didn't make any sense to me. You were a Gilbert, Katherine was a Pierce. Then I learned the truth...You were adopted, Elena."

Elena's heart dropped and tears built up, blocking her sight.

"But it doesn't matter, because you are the women that I love. I love you, Elena." Stefan stated to her. Elena had tears running down her face, and whatever anger she felt towards Stefan for not telling her that she was Katherine's mear-image, was turned into love once again.

Damon's POV

I sat by Veronica's side as the doctor checked her head and vitals.

"She seems to have a piece of glass in her wound, but other than that, her vitals are a little low, but nothing out of the ordinary." The doctor stated.

Damon sighed with relief as the doctor started to take the glass out of her cut. I knew it was deep, because the doctor extracted a rather big piece of glass. The doctor was about to put a butterfly stitch in it, but I stopped him.

"You are not going to call anyone for her. You are going to forget I brought her here and forget that you ever saw us tonight."

The doctor blinked slowly and didn't say a work as he walked out and performed his nightly duties.

I bit my wrist and fed Veronica some of my blood to heal her. She started to stir.

"Hey, you. How ya feeling?" I asked with a small smile as I grabbed her hand. She looked around, confused, and when her eyes landed on me, she asked, "There was an accident? A man. A vampire."

I cut her off, "It's ok. You're safe now."

"What did you do? I feel different." She said. I was gonna tell her that I fed her my blood, but she already knew that as soon as she reached up to touch her head.

She smiled and said, "Thank you, Damon."

I rubbed my thumb against the back of her hand and replied, "Always."

My subconscious then thought about Katherine again. She was never this kind or thankful. And she didn't have this certain affection that I had towards Veronica.

Veronica then snapped me out of my thought when her eyes widened and she gasped, "Elena! I was on my way to pick her up because of something that Stefan did to her- Do you know anything about that?"

I shook my head, "I didn't even know Elena was at my house."

She relaxed a little. There was still a part of me that wants to know if Katherine was in that tomb, just to give me some closure. If she's not in there, then I'll know that she never really loved me.

"So, I'm gonna go on a little road trip to Georgia. You in?" I ask her with a smirk. Veronica smiled and said, "I'll just need to text my parents and tell Bri and Lil to cover for me. Wait, what about Elena."

I didn't answer as I took out my phone and called my baby bro.

"What do you want?" Stefan asked rudely. "Ever the kind spirit Stefan. Where's Elena."

"She's with me at the house, why?" Stefan asked concerned. I answered with a, "That's all I needed to know, you have a good day now." and hung up.

Veronica for her shoes on and as soon as she stood up, her knees buckled and she looked like she was gonna be sick.

I caught her once again and asked, "You okay? You don't look so good."

She nodded and said, "Yea I'm fine. I've just been feeling wierd these past few days. Sometimes I'll have dizzy spells or I'll be really tired, or just vomit."

"Well let's just hope you don't like. I don't want to see what you had for dinner." I joked. She had the strength to punch me in my side and I made an 'oof' sound. She giggled as I threw my arm around her shoulders and we walked to my car and started towards our adventure.


	9. What's Wrong with Me

Veronica's POV

I heard the soft hum coming from the engine as I woke up. My head was leaned against the window, and when I opened my eyes, I could see trees passing me, quickly.

"Morning, sleepy head." Damon cooed. I looked over at him and smiled as I stretched.

"Morning." I say tiredly. In that moment, all emotions were wiped from my face.

"Stop the car." I say quickly. Damon went to object so I stated quickly, "I feel sick, stop the car, Damon."

He looked concerned as he quickly pulled over and I jumped out. I then doubled over and started puking.

I felt Damon's hand rubbing my back, trying to make me feel better, and it worked a little.

"Im sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. Every time I go get checked out, the doctors can never find anything." I say still leaned over. My mind then wondered about the prophecy that Mom told me about. Could it be real?

"Don't apologize. It's a normal reaction to whatever your body's going through. You can't control it." Damon smirks.

He then asks, "Are you hungry now?"

I giggled as he have me a water bottle to clean out my mouth and I replied, "Im starving!"

After my little episode, Damon and I got back in the car and we started on our way again.

"So, where is it that we are headed to anyway?" I asked as I reclined the seat a little. Damon smirked as he focused on the road and said, "Georgia!"

What could he possibly need in Georgia? Oh, wait, he's probably going to find answers on how to get Katherine out of the tomb. My smile slowly faded into a frown.

"I know why we're here. And I just want you to know that I will help you get her back. I promise." I said softly.

Damon smiled gratefully as we pulled up to a place called Bree's Bar.

As soon as we walked in, we were greeted by a beautiful black women.

"No. No it can't be. Damon? My honeypie." The women, I'm guessing who's Bree, exclaimed.

I'll admit, I felt nothing by jealousy when she walked over to Damon and started to kiss him. I cleared my throat as I made my way to a seat at the bar. I knew they had pulled apart because I had heard Bree giggle.

"I'll be right back." Damon said as he put his jacket on the chair next to me and headed for the bathroom.

"Hi, I'm Veronica." I introduce myself as I held out my hand towards her. She shook it and smiled as she said, "Bree."

"Do you possibly know any witches around here? Because I need to know what's wrong with me that the doctors can't find." I said quickly, wanting to get this convo out if the way before Damon comes back.

"Well, sweetheart, just tell me what's wrong and I'll see what spell I can do." Bree said as she leaned over her bar. I told her all of my symptoms and asked why it would be hard for the doctors to find anything.

"Oh my God, you're her!" Bree said in awe. Confused, I asked, "What does that mean?"

"Baby girl, you are the girl that is a part of that prophecy."

My stomach dropped. I then asked, "Is there anything you can do to confirm it?"

Bree then took out a salt shaker from behind the counter and said, "If the salt floats, that means it's true. But there is a possibility that the ancestors cloaked the baby and that's why doctors can't find anything."

I then took a deep breath as she poured salt on the counter. I looked around to make sure Damon was nowhere around while Bree started to speak what sounded like Latin.

I stared at the salt closely and noticed the tiny grains starting to float.

Bree then started to say different words and then my stomach started to feel really wierd.

"What did you just do?" I asked nervously. Bree then stopped her magic and said, "I uncloaked your baby. Guess the ancestors didn't want human doctors to know."

I breathed out as Damon came backand sat next to me.

To try and help take the attention off of what just happened, Bree grabbed a bottle of booze and started to fill shot glasses down the line while saying, "Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness. Drink up."

Damon then drank his and my shot. I smiled as Bree asked me, "So, how'd you get roped in?"

"Well we met at a bar in our hometown, and I don't know, he just walked me home and I guess we have a good friendship." I said. Bree giggled and said, "Well, whether you're roped or Whipped, just enjoy the ride."

"So, how did you two meet." I asked and Bree giggled again and replied, "College."

I giggled and asked Damon, "You went to college?"

"I've been on college campus, yes."

Bree then spoke, "About 20 years ago, when I was a sweet young freshmen, I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love. Then he told me about his little secret, which made me live him even more, because you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody."

"She's a witch." Damon whispered in my ears, sending chills down my spine.

"You changed my world, ya know." Bree told Damon and he replied with a smirk, "I rocked your world."

Bree then turned to me and asked, "He's good in the sac, isn't he? But mostly he's a walk away Joe." Bree asked me. I smirked and said, "Your not wrong about that."

Damon smirked, knowing I just helped his ego get bigger.

"So, what is it that you want?" Bree asked.

My phone started ringing. It was Jenna.

"Hey Jenna, hold on, it's loud in here."

"Veronica? Where are you? Your parents know that you're not with Bri and Lilly." Jenna exclaimed. Shit. I forgot to tell Bri and Lil to cover for me.

"Um, I'm safe? I'll be home later, I just found out something major." I exclaim.

I hear Jenna sigh and say, "You're lucky your an adult, missy, or I would've been more strict with you!"

I giggled and said, "Sure you would. I love you, see you later."

I then hung up the phone and giggled, but everything went downhill as I felt someone cover my mouth and start to carry me away.

It was getting darker and the guy that kidnapped me was a vampire. He put me up against a water tower and told me that he was told not to hurt me, but that I shouldn't try anything.

Damon then came around the corner and from right then, I knew it was an ambush.

"DAMOM, NO!" I yelled, trying to get him to go away, but it didn't work.

This vamp dude was beating him to a pulp and then started to pour gasoline all over Damon.

"Please don't hurt him!" I pleaded.

The Vampire turned to me and said, "You'll be thanking me when I'm done."

Trying to stall, I asked, "Why are you doing this?!"

"HE KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND! She went to go visit his brother, Stefan, for his birthday."

I then thought which girl Damon had killed around Stefan's birthday, besides Vicki.

"Lexi...Lexi was your girlfriend. But she said that you were human." I whispered.

The Vampire then turned to me again, with tears in his eyes as he said, "Yeah, well, when you want to be with someone forever, you have to change. But he took that away from us! From her!"

He then started kicking Damon and I started getting frantic, "Lexi said that when it's real, you can't walk away! Don't do this, please, I'm begging you! He'll get what comes to him, just don't do it now, please!"

The Vampire then put down the lighter and I sighed a breath of relief.

"Thank you." I said to him and he looked at me once more and said, "It wasn't for you." and ran away.

I then ran up to Damon and grabbed onto him.

"You okay?" I asked as I check all over him.

Damon then grabbed my hands to stop me and said, "I'm fine. Did he hurt you?"

"No, he told me that he was told that he couldn't hurt me no matter what I did." I said. He probably knows about the baby, but the only other person that knew about the baby was...

"Bree." Damon grunted.

We walked back around to the car and Damon told me to sit in the car. I have a feeling that Bree might take a turn for the worst.

It was quiet in the car for about 30 minutes until Damon stopped at a motel.

"Come on. You need rest and food." Damon said as he parked the car. Before my hand could touch the door handle, my door was already open with Damon holding his hand out.

I grabbed it with a smile and got out of the car.

We checked in for a few hours and I ordered a bunch of junk food.

"You sure you can eat all of that?" Damon asked as he laid on his side on the queen size bed seeing all the chip bags, candy bars, fruit, and donuts.

"Oh, I'm sure." I said. Now that I know that I'm pregnant, I had this craving for junk food and fruit.

Damon went to grab some chips from the bag I had open and I absentmindedly slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch my food." I said sternly. Damon was as surprised as I was.

"I am so sorry! I don't know why I did that." I said.

Should I tell him that I'm carrying his child? He's gonna find out eventually. I couldn't stop myself from talking as I started saying, "Damon, I have to tell you something. It's a serious topic and when I tell you this, can you promise me you won't freak out?"

I've noticed that whenever I wanna talk serious, Damon gets concerned and that's one of the many things I love about him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I took a deep breath and started explaining.

"So my mom told me that there was this prophecy that was created by the witches about a thousand years ago. The prophecy was set in stone for a girl to be able to concieve a child with a supernatural being. Mostly Vampires..."

I couldn't stand him staring at me so closely, so I wiped my hands off and walked over to the window and looked at the sunrise.

"I don't understand. Why did you want me to know that?" Damon asked as he shifted and stood up. I heard him step towards me and then tears immediately sprung to my eyes as he turned my head for me to look at him.

"You can tell me, Vivie."

I exhaled and finally say, "The prophecy was made for me... Damon, I'm pregnant...with your child.


	10. Say Something

_"You can tell me, Vivie."_

 _I exhaled and finally say, "The prophecy was made for me... Damon, I'm pregnant...with your child._

Nobody's POV

Damon, stood there in shock. "I wasn't sure until Bree did a spell on me. She said she uncloaked the baby because the witches didn't want the doctors to find anything out of the normal." Veronica tried to explain as best as she could.

"No. You're lying to me. It's not possible." Damon stuttered out.

"Im not lying to you! Why would I lie to you? And apparently it is possible if the freaking witches made a spell for it!" She yell.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks and she groan in annoyance as she wiped them off with the sleeve of her sweater. Veronica knew that Damon isn't going to believe her so she said, slowly so she didn't break down, "If you don't want anything to do with me or this baby-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence." Damon said as he stared into her baby blue eyes. Her heart was racing from anxiouness and fear.

"You have super hearing, right?" Veronica asked. Damon nodded and looked down towards her stomach and listened.

And then he heard the faint heartbeat get louder and louder and faster than a regular sized heart.

"Are you sure it's mine." He demanded. Veronica smacked his head and said, "Of course it's yours, you idiot! I've only slept with you!"

Damon didn't say anything. He just pulled Veronica into his arms and held her.

Veronica's POV

After telling Damon about our baby, we sat on the bed and finished my junk food together.

"So all the dizziness, puking, and tiredness is from the pregnancy?" Damon asked.

I nodded because I was stuffing my face with powdered donuts.

"Are you 100% sure that it's mine.?" Damon asked again. I swallowed what I was chewing and said calmly, "If I have to tell you that this is your child 1 more time, I'm going to find something to stab you with."

Damon smirked and then stated, "Welp, atleast I know that the extreme hormones kicked in."

I giggled and punched his shoulder lightly.

After about an hour or so, we checked out and were on the road back home.

"I mean, what am I gonna tell my family? Hey, mom and dad, I'm home! Oh and by the way, the prophecy was true because you both are gonna be grandparents, Jenna and Elena are going to be aunts and little 15 year old Jeremy is going to be an uncle in 9 months!"

Damon chuckled and said, "That's one way to put it. How are you feeling?"

Damon had one hand on the wheel and then put the other on my stomach. I stared at Damon with love and placed my small hand on top of his while I said softly, "I feel great now."

Damon looked over at me and smiled. Is it bad that I'm actually loving being his baby momma?

Before we got to the boarding house, Elena texted me and told me she knew she was adopted and that she's at home talking to mom and dad. I hope she doesn't act extremely stubborn towards them. I let her know to tell mom and dad that I'm ok and that I'm at the boarding house with Damon and Stefan and that I'll be home later to talk to them.

As Damon parked the car in the driveway, Stefan opened the front door. We both got out and Stefan started badgering us with questions. Mainly towards Damon.

"What did you do to her? Are you okay Veronica? Did he hurt you? Where did you both go?"

Damon and I share a smirk and I said, "Chill Stefan! We're fine! Damon saved me last night, and then we went on a little road trip that I completely agreed with and now were home."

Stefan glared at me because he knew that I was making my voice high pitched just to annoy him.

"But, there's something I need to say to you." I said as I walked past him and made my way into the living room. Damon went straight for his Burbon and Stefan sat on the couch across from me.

"I'm pregnant with your brothers kid." I said blandly. Stefan looked severely confused, so I explained the prophecy, yada, yada, yada.

"And before you ask, yes, I'm sure it's his because he's the only one I've been with in years." I exclaim as I got up and started walking around the house.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked curiously and I replied, "To your kitchen to find food."

"Other way." Damon said. I turned around as I stated, "I knew that."

In the kitchen, I searched through all of the cabinets, and there was nothing.

"Damon! Where's the freaking food?!" I yell as I searched the last cabinet.

"We don't have any!" He yelled back.

"Are you kidding me?! You knew I was looking for food and you let me search knowing that you didn't have any!" I yelled as I stomped into the living room.

Damon had his eyes closed as he laid on the couch.

"You didn't ask." Damon said with a smirk as he peaked at me. "And relax. I sent Stefan to get you all the food your little heart desires."

I squinted my eyes at him. "You're an ass."

Damon smiled and said, "So I've been told. Sit. Now."

I scoffed and slowly made my way over to the couch he was laying on while I said, "Just so you know, I'm only sitting because my feet hurt, not because I'm listening to you."

"Mmhmm." Damon hummed unconvincingly. I smiled to myself as his eyes were closed and I thought of a way to give payback for not telling this pregnant lady that there was no food.

I plopped my butt down on Damon's stomach, causing the breath to get knocked from him.

"Ugh, really?!" He groaned. I giggle and say, "It wouldn't have happened if you would've told me we didn't have food."

Instead of pushing me off of him, Damon wrapped his arms around my waist and laid me down next to him.

My back was flush against his chest and his head was on my neck with his arms still wrapped around my hips.

"There. Now I'm comfortable." He murmered into my neck. It sent tingles where his lips were moving against my skin. His thumb was rubbing the small of my stomach and then the door opened and Elena walked in with Mom, Dad, Jeremy, and Jenna.

I jumped up and ran to hug everyone of then as I said, "Hi! What are you guys doing here."

"Stefan called us and told us that you were here and that you had something you wanted to tell us all." Dad said.

Damon got up and told us that we can sit in the living room because it might take some explaining. I spilled about everything. Me being pregnant, which everyone took surprisingly well, Jenna and Jeremy were just confused because I explained about the supernatural to catch them up on everything we've been keeping from them.

"So your pregnant with a vampires baby?" Jeremy asked. I smile and say, "As weird as that sounds, yes, I am."

Then I told them about the accident and Damon caring for me and how I found out that I'm pregnant.

"Honey, were not kicking you out, but once the baby comes, where are you gonna put the baby stuff?" Mom asks as she holds my hand.

I haven't really thought about that, seeing as I'm only in my early stages of pregnancy.

"Um, I haven't thought about that yet." I said with a frown.

"Well, if you guys are up for it, Veronica can live with Stefan and I. There are plenty of rooms here, and we can turn Veronica's room into a nursery in your house so when we come to visit, we can put the baby down somewhere." Damon stated.

I actually like that idea. I can turn my old room into a nursery for the baby and live here with Damon.

"Well, that sounds great, but its up to Veronica, she's gonna be a mother now and she needs to know what's best for that little baby." Mom said looking at me, with a smile.

"I think that's a great plan." I smiled back.

Elena and I decided to stay with Stefan and Damon for the night after everyone left. Stefan came back with a lot of food from fruits and vegetables to junk food and real food to cook.

Damon told me to relax as he went into the kitchen and started cooking. Elena and Stefan went to bed about 10 minutes ago.

I snuck into the kitchen to see Damon moving his hips to a really old song. I started giggling as I walked further into the kitchen and Damon turned around with wide eyes.

"You weren't supposed to see that." Damon said. I jumped up on the counter next to the stove and said, "Awe, is my little Daymie shy?" I say pouting. Damon then zooms infront of me, placing both hands on either side of me on the counter and says, "I'll admit, I got shy with that, but with other things..." He started and then looked my up and down slowly and continued, "...I go all out."

My cheeks heated up and I think he noticed as he caressed my face.

"God, I love you." He whispered. I repeatedly blinked and asked, "What?"

"I said-"

"No, I heard you." I whispered quickly. I was starting to be a nervous wreck, but I did the one thing that can catch him off guard. I threw my arms around Damon's neck and pulled him in for a soft, passionate kiss.

When we broke apart, our foreheads leaned against each other's. I then pull away and stare into his icy blues and whisper, "I love you, too, Damon."

And let's just say we had dinner and then went straight for dessert, if you know what I mean;)

**Authors note**

Do you guys like the story or not? I need input ppl! What do you wanna see happen for Veronica and Damon? Leave comments...


End file.
